


Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Empath, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Jake is Dirk, Just me practicing how to write Caliborn, Short One Shot, and Jake, dream walking, it’s really old, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: Jake dreams being someone else.
Kudos: 1





	Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes

Jake slowly opens his eyes to find himself staring at a grey ceiling. He frowned as he got up from his bed, the shackle on his right leg forever taunting him with its presence.

Begrudgingly, he goes over to the desk and gazes down to see some papers written by his so-called 'sister'. And as usual, describing his utter demise in a horrifying amount of detail.

He then takes a moment to thank the merciful messiahs for giving him and not his sinister sister the ability to draw. Otherwise he would probably lose sleep. 

After that he crumbles up the papers and throws them over to the trash. He takes out a flamethrower and burn the pile of paper balls until they're nothing but ash. He does this with a satisfied grin, cackling as he imagines the look on his sibling's face as he watches the scene in amusement while eating his daily sugary meal. Sadly, such a pure and liberating thought only rests in the young boy’s mind as he proceeds to throw them away. 

He can’t wait to get out of this place.

Afterwards, he takes out his tablet and begins to draw. Just like his sibling before him, he too decides to write a story. But rather something’s that bleak and hopeless, his is more lighthearted and witty.

He isn’t the best writer in all of Paradox Space, but the hobby is still relaxing to him. To him, it was not just any ordinary story. No. This is his creation. His masterpiece. His plan to overthrow his sister right before it even happens. 

After a hard day's work and some cheerful conversations from his friends, he huddles back to his sleeping quarters, desperately hoping that she wouldn't take the last shimmer of hope he had left. 

Suddenly, a shocking sensation wakes him up from his slumber as he winces in pain. But as soon as the pain goes, it stops, leaving him with a sense of emptiness inside his body. Jake opens his eyes to find himself in Prospit. His mind still reeling to find out where did that feeling came from, he decides to go get his glasses. Once he gets his feet off the bed, he feels something. Something wet. 

He looks down only to jump back in shock. His body was lying on the tower's floor, its lime green fluid leaking out. His eyes trembling with utter fear, he gaze slowly at his shirt to see the very same life ending stab through his chest before it fades away along with everything else. 

The next thing he knows, he’s standing in the middle of a dark void. 

Before he can fully register what he had just witnessed, a small snort escapes from his mouth before escalating into full blown laughter only to start sobbing seconds after.

In the end, he'd gotten what he wanted. But was it truly worth it?

He wakes in his bed, panting as he pats at his chest, scouring for any blood or stab wounds. Nothing. With a deep and relieving sigh, he plops his head back onto his pillow and stares at the white ceiling. 

But whenever he closes his eyes, he can still see it being gray.


End file.
